Love Like Whoa! a Tiley Story
by Bubbles95
Summary: What do you do when the 1 you love left you without finding something out? what happens when you see that person again after 2 years? a Tiley Story Taylor L. & Miley Cyrus
1. Chapter 1

-2 YEARS AGO-  
Miley: -cyring- TAY NO! YOU LEAVE ME(has tears streaming down her face along with the rain)  
Taylor: MI I LOVE YOU! && IM SORRY BUT I HAVE TO GO I DONT HAVE A CHOICE BUT ALWAYS REMEMBER I LOVE && WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN Miley: (in more a whisper looks into his eyes) do you promise Taylor: (grabs her face) YES MILEY I PROMISE (kisses her with all the passion he has knowing it maybe their last) im so sorry Miley: TAY PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME I NEED YOU TAY PLEASE!(hugs him tightly)  
Taylor: (pulls away) im sorry (pecks her on the lips walks away) 


	2. Chapter 2

-Today-  
Mileys P.O.V I lie down in bed after waking from another dream about Taylor its been 2 years but yet it feels like it was just yesterday where we were standing in front of his house in the rain the day i found out I was pregnant my sister was the only one who knew tay left that night so i never got a chance to tell miley end of p.o.v.  
Rosalie(i changed it from demi being her sister to nikki reed rosalie in the twilight series) miley are you awake

miley-yea rose whats up (sits up in her bed)  
Rosalie-miley were moving miley-What why !  
rosalie-because your not happy here mile-rose im fine i dont wanna move rosali- im sorry miley but we leave tomorrow so get you & nevaeh's things together miley-fine where are we going anyways rosalie-newyork(they live in LA)  
miley-WHAT! why so far rosalie-so you can get a fresh start miley-fine

-The Next Day-  
miley- (carrying a sleep nevaeh to the car) so you already got the house rosalie-yea its beautiful too miley-great -When they get to their new house-  
Miley-Whoa (pictures in the next video)  
rosalie - ye i know im great miley - omg i love you sis (hugs her tightly)  
rosalie-well lets check out the rest of it miley : sees her and Nevaeh's room -after looking aound the house-  
Nevaeh: mommy can we go to the park miley:sure sweetie let go -at the park-  
nevaeh: -on the swings-  
miley:-pushing nevaeh sees someone eyes widen take nevaeh out the swings- sweetie we gotta go ok nevaeh: but mommy me no wanna go pwease can we stay miley:vaya(her nickname) im sorry sweetie but no we gotta go ?-(sees miley) MILEY!(walks over to her)  
who do you think it was comeent for the next one plz 


	3. MILEY!

?- MILEY!(walks over to miley)  
Miley -(stops back turned to ? whispers) yes?  
?-(walks to miley gently turns her around) Miley ! i've missed you Miley- Taylor (eyes starts to water) I..I mi...missed you to Taylor(hugs miley tightly)  
Miley-(hugs him back starts crying)  
Taylor-(pulls away wipes her tears) Mi...Baby ...dont cry Miley-NO! TAYLOR DON'T BABY ME YOU LEFT ME FOR TWO & A HALF YEARS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN GOING THRU WITHOUT YOU TRY WAKING UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT BECAUSE YOU MISSED THE ONE YOU LOVED THE YOU GAVE YOUR ALL! SO DON'T CALL ME BABY BECAUSE IF YOU CARED YOU WOULD HAVE CALL(starts to walk of)  
Taylor-(runs up to her and turns her around) MILEY DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I HAVENT THOUGHT ABOUT YOU THAT I DONT CARE WELL I HAVE&&DO I THOUGHT ABOUT CALLING BUT KNEW IT WOULD MAKE THINGS WORST TO HEAR YOUR VOICE BUT NOT SEE YOUR FACE YEA I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT BUT I WASNT AS LUCKY AS YOU TO SLEEP I DONT KNOW WEN THE LAST TIME I'VE SLEEP I'VE SLEPT FOR A HOUR BECAUSE I HAVENT ! SO FOR YOU TO SAY I DONT CARE THAT A LIE I CARE MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW(storms away angry/hurt tears forming in his eyes)  
Miley(shocked taylor never yelled at her before feels bad still cry)  
Nevaeh-(looks at miley) Momma otay?  
Miley (fake smiles) - yea momma's okay sweetie (picks her up and goes home)

-At Home-  
Miley- ROSE GUESS WHO I JUST SAW!  
Rosalie- WHO!  
Miley-TAYLOR!  
Rosalie-WHAT!  
Miley- I KNOW ! we kinda got into a fight(looks down)  
Rosalie- WHAT! miles what happen?  
Miley- Well...(tells her everything)  
Rosalie-aww... miley sweetie(hugs her )  
Miley-(hugs her back crying) WHY! WHY ROSE! WHY DID I YELL WHY DID I PUSH HIM AWAY ! IM SO STUPID(crys more)  
Rosalie- no no miley your not stupid just hurt that he left miley - yea but instead of running to him and jumping in his arms i pushed... i pushed him away rosalie- mileys you didnt have to do that i know you two still love each other

- theres a knock at the door-

what do you think ? who do you think is at the door ? comment please 


	4. Secrets

- A Knock At the Door-  
ROSALIE(OPENS THE DOOR) OMG! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!(HUGS THEM TIGHT)  
EMMET - ROSE! WOW! WERE YOUR NEW NEIGHBORS ROSALIE (THINKING:OH NO THIS ISNT GONNA TURN OUT GOOD) (FAKE SMILES) THAT GREAT MILES COME HERE MILEY-(WALKS IN) YEA ROSE WHATS-(BECAME SILENT)  
EMMET- HEY MILES WHAT NO HUG FOR YOU BIG BRO(A/N: HE CALLS HER HIS LITTLE SIS AND TAYLOR CALLS ROSALIE HIS BIG SIS && SAME FOR MILEY&&ROSALIE) MILEY-(SNAPS OUT OF IT) OH...UM...YEA SORRY EM(HUGS HIMS) EMMET-(HUGS BACK) WE MISSED YOU MILES MILEY(LAUGHS NERVOUSLY) YEA WE MISSED YOU GUYS TO (PULLS AWAY)  
ROSALIE-HEY EM WHY DONT WE GO FOR A WALK EMMET-SURE LETS GO (GRABS HER HAND && THEY LEAVE)  
TAYLOR-UM...HEY MILEY-(FEELS AWKWARD ) HEY TAYLOR(SIGHS) MILEY CAN WE JUST TALK MILEY(SAYS BITTERLY) FINE... TALK TAYLOR-LOOK MI I REALLY DID MISS YOU I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU EVERYDAY I WANTED TO CALL && VISIT YOU BUT I JUST... I JUST COULDNT I FELT LIKE IF I DID THINGS WOULD JUST GET WORST I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME FOR LEAVING YOU I JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER WITHOUT THAT YOU'D FIND SOMEONE BETTER && JUST MOVE ON-  
MILEY(INTERRUPTS HIM) - WELL YOU DIDNT YOU WERE WRONG WHEN YOU LEFT THAATS WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST I WAITED FOR YOU TO CALL EVERYDAY I WAITED FOR YOU TO JUST POP UP ON THE PORCH SAYING YOU JUST WANTED TO SURPRISE ME && THT YOU MISSED ME THAT YOU LOVED ME A CARD FOR MY BIRTHDAY CHRISTMAS OR EVEN VALENTINES DAY (CRYING HARD NOW) BUT NOTHING CAME I WAITED FOR A YEAR TAY AFTER THAT YEAR ROSE COULDNT HANDLE IT ANYMORE I WAS SO DEPRESSED BUT ROSE WAS THERE TO HELP MME WEN YOU WERENT ! ROSE WAS THERE SO DONT SAY YOU CARED AND YOU WANTED TO COME VISIT OR YOU WANTED TO CALL BECAUSE YOU DIDNT YOU IF WANTED TO YOU WOULD HAVE SO I DONT WANNA HER YOUR BS RIGHT NOW

-ROSALIE && EMMET WALK IN SEEING MILEY YELLING AT TAYLOR-  
ROSALIE-MILEYS WE GOTTA TALK(DRAGS HER INTO ANOTHER ROOM)  
MILEY-YES ROSE ROSALIE-WHY WERE YOU YELLING AT TAY MILEY - BECAUSE ROSE IM TIRED OF THE BS HE SAYS LIKE IM JUST GONNA RUN IN HIS ARMS && BE ALL "OH TAY I FORGIVE YOU EVEN THOUGH WE HAVNT SPOKE IN LIKE 2 YEARS" PFFT YEA WATEVS ROSALIE-(SIGHS) MI ALEAST TRY MILEY- WHY ! WHY SHOULD I TRY ROSE HE DIDNT EVEN TRY TO COMMUNICATE WITH ME SO F**K HIM ROSE? I HATE HIM -TAYLOR && EMMET ARE LISTENING-  
ROSALIE- YOU DONT MEAN THAT MILEY- YES I DO

OMG! STUPID YOUTUBE HAD DELETED THE STORY SO I HAD TO START OVER PART 2 WILL BE UP IN A COUPLE MINUTES SORRY IT SUCK WAS SICK AS I WAS WRITING IT 


	5. Truth is

ROSALIE- MILEY HAVE YOU AT LEAST THOUGHT ABOUT TELLING HIM?  
MILEY-NO! WHEN I FEEL I CAN TRUST HIM MORE THEN I'LL TELL HIM BESIDES SHE'S UPSTAIRS ASLEEP ROSALIE- MI YOUR BETTER OF JUST TELLING HIM NOW BEFORE SHE COMES DOWN LIKE"MOMMY!" THEN THE QUESTIONS MILEY- I DONT CARE ROSE HE CAN ASK ALL HE WANTS HELL GET NO ANSWERS UNTIL IM READY ROSALIE-OK FINE BUT I STILL THINK HE SHOULD KNOW YOU HAVE A CHILD AT LEAST -TAYLOR&&EMMET LOOK AT EACH OTHER SHOCKED-  
TAYLOR- A KID? SHE HAS A KID EM! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO ME!  
EMMET-(SHAKES HIS HEAD) I DONT KNOW TAY HONESTLY I DONT TAYLOR- SHE JUST GAVE ME THIS WHOLE SPEECH ABOUT HOW SHE WAITED A YEAR HOW SHE WAS SO DEPRESSED && HOW ROSE HAD TO DRAG HER PLACES BUT SHE GOT PREGNANT && HAD A KID SHE TOLD ME SHE LOVED ME BUT HAD A KID WITH SOME OTHER DUDE HOW COULD SHE I ACTUALLY THOUGHT SHE LOVED ME I NEVER THOUGHT SHE WOULD NEVER LIE BUT SHE DID YOU KNOW WHAT IM OUTTA HER (LEAVES ANGRY SLAMMING THE DOOR )  
-MILEY&&ROSALIE HEAR THE DOOR SLAM THEY WALK TO WHERE THE LEFT THE GUYS- WHAT WAS THAT NOISE && WHERE IS TAY?(THEY ASKED CONFUSED)  
EMMET-WELL TAY... KINDA..LEFT ROSALIE-LEFT WHY!  
EMMET-WELL...WE..UM...KINDA HEARD YOUR CONVERSATION?(SAYS NERVOUSLY)  
MILEY- AND HOW DID YOU HEAR IT ?  
EMMET-WELL...WE WERE KINDA LISTENING AND HE HEARD YOU SAY YOU YOU HAD A KID THEN GOT UPSET AND LEFT MILEY- OH NO ROSALIE-WHY WERE YOU GUYS LISTENING ANYWAY IF WE WANTED TO TELL YOU WE WOULDVE WHICH IS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO GET HER TO DO UGH! YOU BOYS ARE STUPID EMMET-BUT MI WERE SUPPOSE TO BE LIKE FAMILY && WHEN IT COMES TO INFO LIKE THIS YOU DONT TELL US? WHY! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US TAYS BEEN HURTING FOR 2 YEARS BEARLY SLEEPING FOR 2 YEARS STAYED IN HIS ROOM && CRYED FOR 2 F**KING YEARS I BET YOU CANT EVEN IMAGINE WHAT HES BEEN THROUGH BECAUSE YOU WERE OUT WITH OTHER GUYS DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT TO SEE MY LITTLE BROTHER HAVE TO GO THRU THAT I GUESS NOT ITS JUST NOT FAIR TO HIM HE WOULDNT EVEN LOOK AT ANOTHER GIRL BECAUSE HE KNEW YOU TO WOULD SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN && THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM? BY HAVING SOMEONE ELSES CHILD! I THOUGHT SO MUCH BETTER OF YOU MI GUESS I WAS WRONG UH (SHAKES HIS HEAD) MILEY-(CRYING) NO YOU WERENT ... WANNA TALK ABOUT FAIR UH? IT WASNT FAIR THAT THE DAY I FIND OUT IM PREGGO HE LEAVES ME WATS NOT FAIR IS I HAVENT SPOKE TO HIM IN 2 YEARS NO CALL NO VISITS NO MAIL NO NOTHING THATS WHATS NOT FAIR && NEVER TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY BECAUSE #1 SHES YOUR NIECE NOT ANYONE ELSES NIECE YOURS! SHE IS TAYLOR'S DAUGHTER && I WILL NOT LET YOU TALK BOUT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT YEA HE HADNT LOOKED AT OTHER GIRLS HE HASNT GOT SLEEP YEA ME ETHIER I HAVNT EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT OTHER GUYS THE ONE TIME I DO GET SLEEP I DREAM ABOUT HIM! (CRYING MORE NOW) HOW DO THINK I FELT WHEN MI DAUGHTER SAYS "MOMMY WHERES DADDY" "MOMMY WHEN WILL I SEE DADDY " ALL I CAN SAY IS "HES GONE " OR "ONE DAY SWEETIE" THATS WATS NOT FAIR HE DIDNT EVEN LET ME TELL HIM FOR CHRISTMAS SHE JUST WANTS HER DAD I HATE THAT MI DAUGHTER HAS TO FEEL THIS WAY IT NOT FAIR TO HER SO DONT TELL ME ABOUT FAIR BECAUSE I AM THE ONLY ONE BEING FAIR IN THIS SITUATION RITE NOW && WHAT ELSE IS NOT FAIR THAT I GIVE HER THE NAME HE PICK OUT FOR HIS DAUGHTER YES EMMET I NAMED HER NEVAEH BECAUSE HE TOLD ME THAT NAME WAS SPECIAL BECAUSE IT WAS HEAVEN BACKWARDS && HE ALSO SAID THAT SHE WOULD BE HIS HEAVEN THAT WHENEVER HE HAD BEEN THRU THINGS HE WOULD BE ABLE TO LOOK AT HER && NOTHING ELSE WOULD MATTER SO PLEASE DONT TELL ME ABOUT NOT BEING FAIR EMMET CUZ I DONT WANNA HER IT(TEARS STREAMING DOWN HER FACE STORMS OUT THE HOUSE) ROSALIE- NICE GOING IDIOT NEVAEH-(WALKS DOWN STAIRS RUBBING HER EYES) AUNTIE WOSIE(ROSIE IN HER BABY TALK) WHERE MOMMA ROSALIE-(WENT OVER TO PICK HER UP) SHE WENT OUT FOR A LITTLE WALK TO FIND A PARK TO TAKE YOU TO NEVAEH- OTAY!(SMILES BIG) EMMET-THA...THA...THATS HER!  
ROSALIE-(LOOKS AT NEVAEH AND SMILES) YEP THIS IS LITTLE SMILEY

EMMET-(WALKS OVER TO THEM) HEY SWEETIE IM YOUR UNCLE NEVAEH- HI (GIGGLES SMILES AT EMMET)  
EMMET-(CHUCKLES) WOW SHE'S LIKE A MINI MILEY ROSALIE-(SMILES) ON THE OUTSIDE YEA BUT EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT SAYS TAY EMMET-(LOOKS DOWN) IM REALLY SORRY ABOUT WHAT I SAID TO HER I WAS UPSET FOR TAY AND HES BEEN HURT TO LONG I JUST CANT LET IT CONTINUE ROSALIE- ITS OK MILES BEEN THE SAME SHE MISSED HIM SO MUCH SHE DIDNT EAT BUT WE MADE HER BY TELLING HER TO THINK ABOUT NEVAEH(TICKLES NEVAEH && SH LAUGHS)  
-2 HOURS LATER-

sorry if they suck not felling good as i wrote them 


End file.
